banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntbot
Gruntbots are the main enemies in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. As their name suggests, Gruntilda built them to make it harder for Banjo and Kazooie to make it back to Spiral Mountain. Gruntbots come in many varieties, and can be defeated by either ramming them, hitting them with the wrench or shooting them. Gruntbot Types Nudgers First seen in Nutty Acres Act 1. Mostly harmless, they slowly roll into your vehicle doing minor damage, and can easily be defeated. Rammers First seen in Nutty Acres Act 4. If they catch sight of Banjo, they will rise into the air, cackle and slam into your vehicle, often knocking loose a part or damaging it severly, thankfully, they have very low health and giving THEM a ram will often result in their death. There are tiny ones for early acts, medium sized ones for later acts and often Gruntilda acts, and huge ones that can be described as about the size of your trolley for farther acts. The damage they do also depends on their size. Stickers First seen in Banjoland. If you break open the Stop 'n' Swop eggs around the area, small cubed shaped Gruntbots pop out and latch onto your vehicle slowing you down. Very weak but try to avoid them when racing. They are made of metal, and not surprisingly, they do moderate damage to your vehicle if you ram them. They also pursue and attack you when on foot. Suckers Rectangular with a large fan in the middle, if you venture too close, they will turn on the fan and suck you and your vehicle towards them. They have moderate health, but your best strategy is to jump out of your vehicle and hit them with the wrench if you don't have weapons, or, if you vehicle has guns, defeat them from a distance. Suckers and Blowers look identical to one another, so the only way to tell them apart is to get in range of them. Blowers Rectangular with a large fan in the middle, if you venture too close, they will turn on the fan and blow you and your vehicle away. They have moderate health, but your best strategy is to jump out of your vehicle and hit them with the wrench if you don't have weapons, or, if you vehicle has guns, defeat them from a distance. Suckers and Blowers look identical to one another, so the only way to tell them apart is to get in range of them. Lighteners Balloon-shaped Gruntbots that will latch onto your vehicle and attempt to lift you off the ground, while low on health, they're rather difficult to hit, so your best bet is to just avoid them altogether. Gunners Green Gruntbots who have been outfitted with a cannon on their back. Proceed with caution as they can do some heavy damage. Try to shoot them before they get a chance to shoot you as they have a tendency to knock parts off your vehicle. They have a tendency to aim low, but this probably is because they lack the ability to aim higher. Also, depending on their size, their damage and HP is different. Cutters Circular Gruntbots that will hover over to your vehicle and attempt to pull parts off with a laser-cutter. Once they latch on it's difficult to pull them off, so be careful, as with the Lighteners, they can be difficult to hit after they are in the air, so try to just avoid them. They can be described as half yellow on the top, and half silver/gray on the bottom. The yellow half opens also in half to reveal a claw. Thankfully they can only grab one vehicle piece at a time, and after removing a part, they fly back and have to reaproach you to repeat the process. Also, they will try to grab the piece that is closest to them. Rust Balls Rusty Gruntbots who have a very nasty ability, they can rust over your vehicle, severely crippling its speed or stopping it altogether. They have moderate health, so ramming them works fine, but as always, weapons work much better. Not only do they slow your vehicle, but they gradually damage the entire vehicle (unless a portion of it is connected by a tow bar). Strangely enough, they will explode after awhile for unknown reasons. (This is similar to the actual rust bin weapon, whose rust balls explode after the entire vehicle is in a 1 HP condition, but unknown if this is what actually happens.)— Exploders These kamikaze enemies are quite a strange one. They look like Rammers with some key differences, they have silver sides that look like the ends of screws, a small pentagon shaped piece on top of them which is the fuse, a yellow face that the fuse is found. The major givaway is the black exclamation mark on their yellow face that is inside a triangle (it looks like a warning sign). When they spot you, their fuse is lit, and they roll over to you, exploding in the usual . If they make contact with your vehicle, they explode, doing some high damage to the part, and those adjacent to it. Their size determines the explosion size. These enemies are also very clumsy (possibly due to their fuse). In fact, if one sees you and is standing right next to another enemy, he will explode if he touches that enemy, stunning it and leaving it open to attack. Strangly enough too, if the enemy it hit was another AB (Attention Bomb), it won't cause that AB to explode, it will just stun it. Disablers These enemies have the unique ability to disable your vehicles equipment (weapons, gadgets) using EMP blasts at the price of stunning them, and leaving anything around it, open to attack. They have antennas sticking out of their heads, a silver coloring, and an indescribable shape. Grabbers A late time enemy, meaning, they only appear on the later acts. These enemies basically are rounded cubes with green "corners", brown grates in the center of each side (they looks like fans) with one hiding the eye, and brown lines going from each center to another (Look at the above picture). These enemies have the annoying traight of grabbing on to your vehicle in the same method as Rust Balls, Grabbers, or Floaters, and when they do, they start flashing and 'ticking' and will explode. They are hard to remove and dangerous when around. Bouncers These enemies are common in races (they can be found outside of them). They basically are pink balloons with a spray painted face (isn't that new, maybe she's running out of supplies?), however, when you approach them, they will pause, and release 'spikes'. Running into them will not do damage but, will send you flying back with plenty of force. When their 'spikes' are out, they can't be hurt by normally ramming them. In fact, they can't even be moved in this form. They also make a strange sound when in this form. Either avoid them, or shoot them before they change. Scoffers These are blue 'bots in the Vac-O-Nuts challenge that "eat" the nuts you are supposed to collect. Unused Gruntbots These are gruntbots that weren't used in Banjo Kazooie Nuts 'n' Bolts. On the graves in the Mad Monster Mansion section in BanjoLand, you can see pictures of them. They are also in photographs by the Click Clock Woods tree. Category:Enemies